


Elves do Not Purr

by Eriador117



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this request on the Kink Meme:</p><p>Touch- starved </p><p>Fenris hasn't had much experience with touching that wasn't painful or gentle with manipulative intent. When he starts his relationship with Hawke, he quickly finds out how much his body is craving it and starts to subtly seek out Hawke's touch whenever he can.</p><p>I just want to see Fenris melting into a puddle of goo every time Hawke rubs his back or stomach or pets his hair, etc. Bonus points if he tries to play it off and pretend he isn't completely addicted to Hawke's touch but fails miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves do Not Purr

**Elves do Not Purr**

Even before they became lovers, Fenris had known Hawke was a tactile man. He was always touching one or other of their companions; whether it be to slap Varric on the back, embrace Aveline, Merrill or Isabela, or wrap one arm around Anders as he whispered some rude templar joke to him. Sometimes Hawke would just place a comforting hand on someone's shoulder or arm. But there was one person he never touched casually. Hawke didn't touch Fenris, as if he sensed on some level that Fenris had more prickles and spikes than just the ones adorning his armour.

Fenris was both pleased that Hawke had noticed his discomfort at being casually touched, and jealous too, at the easy camaraderie the others shared. He'd felt left out somewhat, but he never complained, unsure of how he would even voice such a complaint. But that all changed after they'd become lovers for the second time.

That first night, Fenris had run, both at the memories that had lain tantalisingly out of reach and also of the intimacy he and Hawke had shared. Not the sex, but the lying in each other's arms afterwards, Hawke stroking his back and his neck and Fenris didn't know what do to. Should he reciprocate, embrace Hawke in turn? He'd lain there like a plank of wood, never even remembering being hugged in his life.

He'd been touched, yes, but not like this. Danarius and Hadriana had tormented him for years, their touches never pleasant, only a prelude to something even more painful or humiliating. They loved to test his limits, to see how far they could push him until he started screaming or begging for them to stop.

But now that they were reconciled, Hawke touched Fenris whenever he could, whether in private, or public, like now. They were all in Varric's suite at the Hanged Man for a game of Wicked Grace, Hawke sitting beside Fenris and across from the abomination.

Anders had been glowering all night, at watching Hawke touch Fenris so easily. Sometimes Hawke would brush his hand against Fenris' forearm, or he would caress the back of his neck, making Fenris blush. Before he'd been with Hawke, he wouldn't have said he'd enjoyed being touched like this, but now, now he _revelled_ in it. He craved it and Hawke could reduce him to a whimpering pile of need just by that soft touch on his neck. Hawke and Fenris were both surprised to discover that Fenris adored having his neck touched, whether it was a soft caress from Hawke's hand, or even a small bite. And to have Hawke touch his neck in public like this, let Fenris knew that Hawke had plans for them later that evening when they were alone.

Fenris shifted in his seat; his cock was rock-hard and pressing against the linen of his small clothes and his leather leggings. Thank the Maker the table hid his lower body from view! Even then, he was sure the others must know how Hawke's seemingly innocent touches were affecting him. He'd hardly stopped blushing all night. Fenris moved closer to Hawke, pressing his body against Hawke's side, seeing Anders glare again. Yes, Fenris adored being touched by Hawke now, and as a bonus he enjoyed how jealous it made Anders.

Hawke had told Fenris all he'd needed to know. Anders had come to him one night after Fenris left and being lonely and vulnerable after Fenris' departure, Hawke had sex with Anders. Just the once, for Hawke had told Fenris he'd regretted it almost immediately. Fenris didn't like the fact that they'd slept together at all, for he loathed Anders with as much passion as he loved Hawke. But he'd left Hawke and he understood why Hawke had sought solace with someone else, even if it was only for a while.

Hawke pressed against Fenris, smiling softly at him.

"It's your turn, Hawke," said Varric. "Hurry up or we'll be here all night."

"I fold," said Hawke, turning down his cards. Fenris had seen Hawke's cards over his shoulder and he thought Hawke had a fairly decent hand. Oh, it was clear now. Hawke didn't _want_ to be here all night. He wanted to go soon so they could be alone. Fenris' heart thumped against his chest with both remembered and anticipated sensations. He took a few deep breaths and tried to think of anything other than Hawke touching him, for if they were to leave soon, he didn't want an erection visible to the rest of their group.

"What about you, Elf?" asked Varric, waggling his eyebrows. "Feeling lucky tonight?"

Oh, Fenris was feeling lucky tonight, but it had nothing to do with cards. "I too, fold," said Fenris, trying not to look at Hawke when he set his cards down at the table. His erection had faded somewhat, but he still had a delightful tingling sensation in his lower belly and limbs and hoped Hawke would suggest they leave soon. Fenris never made the first move, not in front of the others anyway. He was still a bit too shy for that.

"I think we'll head off," said Hawke nonchalantly, making Isabela smirk and raise her eyebrows.

"And I," said Fenris, failing not to blush. It wasn't as if it was a secret that the two of them were a couple now.

"It's early yet," said Anders. "Why don't you stay a while, Hawke? I'm sure Fenris can make his way home if he wants."

Fenris glared at the abomination, his markings flaring with anger for a brief moment. Anders just wanted to get Hawke alone. Hawke may have no longer have feelings for Anders, but it was clear to Fenris that Anders still wanted Hawke.

"No, we're heading home," said Hawke, grinning as he took hold of Fenris' arm and steered them towards the door of Varric's suite. "You lot have fun!"

"You too, Hawke, Fenris," called Varric. "I'll be wanting the usual details in the morning."

Once they were in the hallway, Fenris gave voice to the moan that had been building up ever since Hawke had touched him on the neck. "Hawke, do you know what you to do me?"

"I have some idea," Hawke whispered, sidling close to Fenris, before clasping Fenris' face in his hands and kissing him soundly, Hawke's erection pressing against his midriff. Fenris lost himself in the sensations of kissing Hawke for a while, before they were interrupted by a loud wolf-whistle. They pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily and with flushed faces. One of the serving girls winked at them before sauntering past with a pile of bedlinen.

"Let's get back home, quick," said Hawke. "Before I'm tempted to ravish you right here."

*

By the time they'd reached Hawke's bedroom, both of them had left a trail of clothing from the front door and throughout the rest of the house. Hawke made a point to kiss Fenris in every room and a few times Fenris was sure he would be unable to make it to the bedroom before his crisis was upon him. But Hawke knew him and his reactions too well; he knew how hard to push and when to back away so that Fenris was almost delirious with pleasure by the time Hawke pushed him down on the bed.

Fenris stared at his lover, entranced anew by how hairy Hawke was, so unlike Fenris in that regard. Hawke's chest was furred with a dark mat of soft hair, that trickled off as it reached his navel, but then thickened again to lead the eye down to the triangle of hair covering his groin. Hawke's cock was rigid with arousal, sticking out from his body, precome already dripping from it as he stared at a naked Fenris laid out on the bed.

"Maker, Fenris, do you know how beautiful you are?" Hawke knelt on the bed, his legs either side of Fenris' knees and Fenris resisted the urge to whimper. Hawke trailed a finger from Fenris' chin to his sternum, following one of the lyrium lines. His markings were so sensitive and Hawke knew it. Fenris arched into the touch and moaned, his cock jerking against his abdomen. "You love me touching you, don't you?" Hawke asked breathlessly. "Which is your favourite part? Not counting cock and arse, of course." Hawke chuckled and stilled his hand.

"Hawke, please!" Fenris pleaded.

"Nope, not moving till you tell me which part you like to be touched best."

"I love you touching me everywhere, you know that."

"Not good enough."

Fenris sighed in frustration. "Very well. I love when you touch or kiss my neck. And – and my belly." Fenris flushed with embarrassment this time. It was too similar to what an animal would like and he had been afraid to voice how arousing he found it. Hawke would think this too strange.

"Your belly?" asked Hawke, moving his hand and caressing said belly with his fingers, only a light touch, but it was enough to have Fenris gasping for breath and grabbing onto the headboard. "That's so adorable," said Hawke. 

"You do not find it a strange fetish to have?"

"What's so strange about it? People like different things. I'm too ticklish to enjoy having my belly rubbed like this."

Fenris too was ticklish, but not when he was aroused. When he was aroused, those spots which were the most ticklish were sensitive in an entirely different manner. Hawke kept caressing his belly with one hand, Fenris' whole body quivered with bliss and he couldn't stop moaning. "Oh! Oh! Hawke!" he shrieked as Hawke's nails scratched lightly at his skin. "I need you! Oh, Maker, Hawke! Fuck me!"

"Yes!" Hawke hissed, leaning over and taking the tip of Fenris' cock in his mouth, his hand still on Fenris' belly. Fenris tensed, he was too close and he didn't want to come too soon. He wanted Hawke inside him when he came. Hawke sucked him for a few moments longer, then gave a soft kiss to the head of Fenris' cock and leaned over to get the vial of oil on the bedside table. Hawke hefted the jar in his hand and stared down at Fenris. "I'm trying to think of a position that means I can caress your belly as well, since you liked that so much."

"Not – not from behind," Fenris said quickly, that was too reminiscent of Danarius and he wanted no reminders of his abuser in this bed.

"No," Hawke agreed, his face darkening. "I would never suggest that, Fenris. How about you ride me instead?"

"You wish me to take the dominant role? I am unsure, I have never..."

"No, unless you want to top? Do you?"

Fenris shook his head. "Not really, no, unless you wish me to do it for you?"

Hawke shook his head. "No, what I was thinking of, was I sit cross-legged on the bed and then you ride my cock. I can touch you more easily that way. I love having you in my lap."

"Oh. Oh, I see. Very well, we will try it." It was a new position for both of them, but Fenris had never been disappointed in anything Hawke wanted to try in bed.

"Kneel on the bed for me," suggested Hawke and Fenris was only too happy to comply. Hawke dipped his fingers in the oil and took his time stretching Fenris with one hand, while the other caressed his belly and abdomen and it wasn't long before Fenris was desperate to feel Hawke's cock inside him rather than his fingers.

"Enough!" gasped Fenris as Hawke found his prostate and pressed against his belly at the same time, making Fenris see orange stars bloom behind his eyelids. "In me, Hawke! In me!"

"Very well," said Hawke, settling against the pillows and headboard. Fenris knelt above him and lowered himself down onto Hawke's cock. He was still so wet and open from Hawke's preparation that it wasn't painful in the least and he hissed in pleasure as Hawke's cock breached his body. Fenris grabbed hold of Hawke's shoulders for balance.

*

Hawke never tired of seeing Fenris lost in pleasure and tonight was no different. Fenris' whole body was flushed, from his face right down to his belly, a belly that Hawke made sure to touch and caress as Fenris rode him. He learned new things about his lover every day.

Maker, Fenris was like a silk-covered glove caressing his cock in all the right ways and Hawke met Fenris thrust for thrust. Fenris was so into it, moaning and gasping for breath. Hawke had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself or things would be over much too soon. That first night, Fenris hadn't been vocal at all, too shy then perhaps, but it was a different story now. Each moan or whimper from Fenris made Hawke's cock jerk and his arousal spike even higher. It always adding something extra to his desire, knowing Fenris was enjoying their time together so much. Fenris was almost bouncing now, his eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself in the pleasure. His movements were getting faster now, more erratic and Hawke knew it wouldn't be long before Fenris was coming.

Hawke placed both hands on Fenris belly and scratched there with his fingers. "Hawke!" Fenris screamed, opening his eyes. "I'm going to come!" The elf atop him was wild, writhing and gasping, as if he couldn't get enough of Hawke. Hawke had never seen Fenris so abandoned before and it was a delight to see.

"Yes!" Hawke hissed. "Come, Fenris! Come for me!"

Almost as if he had been waiting for permission, Fenris arched backwards, his body taut as a bowstring and _howled_. Semen fountained from Fenris' cock to splatter on Hawke's shoulder and chest, some of it even landing on his chin. "Hawke! Hawke!" Fenris shrieked as he shuddered in climax, his buttocks clenching around Hawke's cock. Hawke pressed his hands hard on Fenris' hips and gave himself up to the pleasure coursing through him. It didn't take long for his control to shatter. His lower belly clenched, his balls drew up and he spilled himself in a rush of white hot heat as he released deep inside Fenris, deep inside his lover. Hawke's whole body trembled with aftershocks and he was glad he was already on the bed. He wasn't sure he'd be able to move after that.

Fenris pressed his lips against Hawke's in so fervent a kiss it was as if their passion hadn't already been spent. Their kiss eased, became less passionate, both of them sated with afterglow. Hawke trailed his fingers down Fenris' back and pulled away from their kiss when he felt Fenris shudder again.

"Your back too?" Hawke asked, grinning.

"I told you, I love wherever you touch me, Hawke. I love it because it's you."

Hawke leaned up to kiss him again, before toppling Fenris on the bed beneath him. "Shall we see if I can make you purr like a kitten?"

"Elves do not purr," Fenris said, pouting, his lower lip jutting out. Hawke kissed it and looked deep into deep green eyes.

"We'll see. You know how I love a challenge."

The End.


End file.
